It Came From Beyond the Walls
by I'm-Glitchy
Summary: Between the fall of Wall Rose and the graduation of the 104th trainee squad, a girl was found by the survey corps outside the walls. With no memory of how or why she was living outside the walls, and unable to remember even her own name, could this girl hold the keys to the answers mankind has been searching for? Or is she in league with the colossal and armored titans?
1. The Outsider

**Chapter 1: The Outsider**

Between the time Wall Rose fell, and the time the 104th trainee squad completed their three years of brutal conditioning, a discovery was made outside the walls by the survey corps. This discovery was brought back into the walls, cutting the mission short, and once back to safety, was presented to Commander Erwin and Lance Corporal Levi. Deciding the thing was unknown and could therefore present a threat, it was locked away in the underground cells until a time when it would awaken and could be properly interrogated. Only then would anything be decided concerning the fate of the discovery.

* * *

"_W-what's going on?" _The girl's groggy thoughts rang through her mind. _"What's around my wrists? Are these…shackles?" _Forcing her eyes open, the girl groaned and tried to focus on her surroundings. Her vision was blurry, and she rapidly blinked, trying to clear it as best she could. It was dark, but there was some sort of faint glow coming from the other side of the bars.

Wait…bars?! She shot up in an instant, back ridged, but nearly fell back again at the pain in her head. She moved to raise a hand to her throbbing temple, only to find the chains attached firmly to her wrists wouldn't allow that range of movement. Breathing became labored as she realized where she was. A cell. She was locked in a cell, sitting in a bed and bound by chains. Why, though? How? And why couldn't she remember what had happened? Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything at all. Just as she was beginning to really panic, two figures appeared outside of the cell, blocking some of the glowing light, which she now saw was coming from torches lines along the wall.

"You're finally awake." A deep voice spoke, and the girl's eyes rose to meet with those of a tall, blond man.

"I don't know why you're freaking out. We haven't done anything to you. Yet." So, her racing mind was that obvious. Her expression must be giving it away. The calm, yet harsh words came from the man standing beside the first. His hair and eyes were dark, and he somehow still managed to put out an intimidating air despite how short he seemed.

"Is it broken?" The short one asked, looking to the blond man. "All it's doing is staring." The taller of the two gave no response, simply watching the girl with a measured gaze.

Hesitantly, with a cracking voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in ages, the girl spoke. "Why am I here? Did I do something wrong?"

"Look Erwin. It can talk." The dark haired man was leaning on the wall, looking almost bored. "Save yourself the time and don't play dumb with us. We found you unconscious outside the walls. Who are you and where did you come from?"

The girl blinked, head tilting slightly as she thought. She was quickly becoming confused. "What 'walls' are you talking about?" She asked.

The short man and the blond man- Erwin- shared a look, seeming to communicate without even exchanging words.

"Look…" She spoke up, starting to really get scared. "I really have no idea what you're talking about. I…I can't remember anything."

Eyes were turned back to her, looking disbelieving. She could tell these men weren't going to take her on her word, that they would poke and prod until they were absolutely sure she was telling the truth.

After nearly a full minute of silence, Erwin spoke up. "What's your name?"

"My…my name?" That was a good question. For a moment, the girl concentrated, searching her mind. There wasn't much information to shift through though, and she came up empty, shocked by the realization she couldn't even remember what her own _name _was. "I-I don't know. I can't remember." She muttered, staring blankly down at the bed.

The two watched her in silence with calculating gazes, and after a few minutes, she looked up, wondering if they were waiting for her to do something. "Um…is there any way I could get these chains taken off?" She questioned slowly.

That got the short one to speak up. "Eventually. First, we need to drag the truth out of you; since it seems awfully convenient you have amnesia."

'Convenient'? That's not the word she would use. She contained a sigh, knowing they wouldn't be able to get anything out of her, since she couldn't even get it out of herself. The girl mentally settled in for a long day, hoping she'd eventually be let out of here so she could get her bearings, and figure out what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So, I'm unsure if anyone has even read my first chapter, but if you did, thanks! This is just an idea I had and have been working over in my head for a long time. I'm glad I finally had time to get it down on paper! Anyway, I'm planning to have this story go on for a long while. I have most of it planned out; it's just a matter of putting it in words and typing it out. I'll try to update regularly, but the updates will probably be pretty erratic. Keep in mind, I am in college and school work comes first. **_

_**Anyway, I thank you for reading this and my little story. Review if you want, I don't mind some constructive criticism, it helps me improve! **_

**Chapter 2**

"I think that's enough, Levi." The girl internally sighed, relieved beyond belief that this interrogation was finally coming to a close. The short guy- Levi- was pretty brutal. He'd done most of the talking while Erwin leaned against the wall of her cell, watching carefully and occasionally stepping in to add a question or comment of his own.

The two had opened the cell and actually come inside for the questioning; Levi must have wanted the chance to get up in her face, thinking it a better technique. He really did get close, uncomfortably so, in an attempt to be intimidating. With how confused and scared she already was it had worked remarkably well, his threats adding to it. She was quiet most of the time, unless she was made to talk, and even then it was in a timid voice. Despite the intense efforts on their part, the two men had been unable to pull any new information out of the girl, and this led Erwin to believe she was telling the truth about her amnesia.

"You really don't remember anything?" He asked, moving over and looking down at her. She simply shook her head, eyes a mixture of confusion and sadness. What was she going to do? How was one to function in a world they knew nothing about? And she was getting really tired of not having a name. Levi had resorted to calling her 'outsider', which she didn't take a liking too.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked quietly, not looking up. The room stayed quiet for a while, until a clanking of chains was heard. The girl felt a slight tugging on her right wrist, and looked over to see Erwin twisting a key in the lock on the shackle. The thing clanked to the ground, and he moved to the other quickly.

Once the cuffs were off, she rubbed her wrists, wincing a bit. They were red and rubbed raw, but other than that and the throbbing headache, she was perfectly healthy. She looked up to see Levi eyeing her, as if anticipating her to make a sudden movement, but she simply sat there, staring back. He scoffed and turned his back on her and the Commander, crossing his arms over his chest. Erwin moved in front of her then, offering a hand. He seemed kind when he wasn't drilling her for information, and she hesitantly placed her hand in his. He helped her stand, something she apparently hadn't done in a while, judging by how her legs felt like jelly, but with Erwin's help, she got the hang of it quickly.

"I believe you." The Commander assured her, drawing his hand back once she got her footing. "No one could fake losing a memory like this, and you seem to be no threat." A flash of a small and cautious smile appeared on the girls face, and she gazed around.

"You say you found me unconscious?" She asked, looking to Erwin.

"That's right. The right flank of the scouting legions formation stumbled across you, and signaled us with a flare. You were presented to us still out cold. You've been in this cell for four days. We were beginning to think you may not awaken."

"Four days." The girl repeats to herself, shocked. Had she really be laying still that long?

"How old are you?" Erwin asked suddenly, catching her off guard. She thought for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't remember that either." She mumbles.

"Well, you look to be about thirteen. Let's just go with that, okay?" The girl nods, looking down. She remembered enough to know that thirteen was fairly young. What had she been doing on her own? Didn't she have anyone to take care of her?

"Um, if I may ask Commander Erwin, what are those walls you mentioned earlier? You seemed to be surprised I was outside of them."

"We were more surprised you were _alive _and outside of them." Levi speaks up, spinning to face her. "It's one of the reasons we thought you a threat. Not just anyone survives outside of the walls. Let alone a brat on her own."

The girl tilted her head. "But…what exactly are the walls?" Erwin and Levi shared a look, before Levi spoke up again. "I think it would be best for us just to show you." He said slowly. Erwin seemed to think it over a moment, before nodding. "I agree."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at the two of them, praying she wasn't going to regret asking about these walls.

* * *

The outsider stood atop the wall, Commander and Corporal standing on either side of her, staring straight ahead. The girl's eyes, however, were aimed down.

When walls had been mentioned, she hadn't been prepared for the sheer size of them. They were huge, _enormous_. She wouldn't of believed it if she hadn't seen it herself. Then again, maybe anything was going to be surprising to her at this point; even the sun had been a shock to her when she was lead out of underground cells, and it left her even more psyched out then before. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was looking at now though. Things that somewhat resembled humans, way down at the base of the wall, some clawing at it as if trying their very hardest to get inside, some laying or sitting and staring up. She could tell they weren't human, even from this far up in the air, and even from this far up, she could tell they were huge.

Though Erwin's words sounded as if they were coming to her through a filter, she got the gist of what he was saying. The remainder of mankind had been forced behind these walls by the giants, which apparently had an appetite for people. He and Levi were both part of a special until of the military, which went on missions outside of the walls to try and find answers to how the titans came to be as well as how to take them down.

"It…makes sense that you were surprised to find me alive." She mutters, finally tearing her eyes from the monsters down below. She was wondering that herself. If she had been unconscious when they discovered her, why hadn't a titan come along and plucked her up? It made her wish she could remember even more then she already did.

"Well, now that you know the situation, it's time we figure out what we're going to do with you." Erwin said, turning to face her. She looked up at him, a bit nervously, hoping she wasn't going to be shoved back in that cell to rot.

She swallowed thickly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, that depends on you." Levi spoke up, and she turned to face him. "You have a few options, but I know already what you're going to choose."

The girl quirked a brow at that, but stayed silent as she was helped down off the wall and back inside, not to the underground cells, but to a building close by. There, she was sat down and anxiously awaited to be told her options, nervously wringing her hands.


End file.
